<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suara dari patrick by fumate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230063">suara dari patrick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate'>fumate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dilan AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>fall out boy adalah band independen. fanfiksi ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. </p><p>hawhawhaw ini gajelas bgt tp yaudala siapa tau saya lanjut. original publication date: 7 september 2017 on line</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suara dari patrick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fall out boy adalah band independen. fanfiksi ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. </p><p>hawhawhaw ini gajelas bgt tp yaudala siapa tau saya lanjut. original publication date: 7 september 2017 on line</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketika motor itu sudah mulai sejajar denganku, jalannya melambat. Seperti sengaja ingin menyamai kecepatanku berjalan. Pengendaranya menggunakan seragam SMA.</p><p>Meskipun saat itu banyak orang yang pada mau pergi sekolah, aku tetap waspada, kuatir barangkali dia mau berbuat buruk kepadaku. Dia bertanya:</p><p>“Selamat pagi."</p><p>“Pagi,” kujawab, sambil menoleh kepadanya sebentar</p><p>“Kamu Patrick, ya?”</p><p>“Eh?” kutoleh dia, memastikan barangkali aku kenal dirinya. Nyatanya tidak, lalu kujawab: “Iya."</p><p>“Boleh gak aku meramal?”</p><p>“Meramal?” Aku langsung heran dengan pertanyaannya. Mau anak ini apa sebenarnya?</p><p>“Iya. Aku ramal, nanti kita akan bertemu di kantin."</p><p>Aku mengerutkan kening. "Wah, keren. Aku boleh ikut meramal juga, tidak?"</p><p>"Boleh," ia menyahut, menyengir sendiri. Mungkin dikiranya aku sudah terpesona dengan gombal murahan tersebut.</p><p>"Ramalanku bunyinya begini: di kantin, kita memang bakal bertemu, tapi aku tidak akan meladenimu sepanjang itu."</p><p>Lelaki itu masih terbengong-bengong sendiri ketika aku pergi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>